


Love is gone

by Plazmaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Marriage, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plazmaa/pseuds/Plazmaa
Summary: Jschlatt and Quackity's marriage was very much one sided, Schlatt only cared for power so once he was president he no longer needed Quackity. But the mexican made the mistake of falling for the Ram hybrid, they've stayed together even though they're relationship took a turn for the worst. Quackity has realized what's happened and needs to decide if he should stay or go. But he can't decide on his own..orQuackity finally realizes just how badly Schlatt treats him and confines with Sapnap and Karl for help.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	1. It's so cold..

Why was this the only time Schlatt ever held him close? It was a question that burned into Quackity's head every time they did this.

Why was it only when they were fucking that Schlatt held him so lovingly?

The warmth of their bodies pressed to one another as Schlatt leaned over the smaller boy causing their bodys to touch, chest to back as hips rocked and the bed thumped against the wall. It was a good thing they lived alone as the thumping could get quite annoying during the night, especially since it was 3am. Both men have lost track of how long they've been going at it yet neither seemed to complain. Quackity knew better than to bring up how his legs were aching and how he knew that tomorrow he'd have a very noticeable limp along with multiple marks around his neck. He knew if he were to complain it would only anger the ram hybrid and most likely would lead to some bruises that weren't from tonight's event.

It hurt. It hurt him so much to know the only way his husband would ever say 'I love you' was when he was balls deep in him. It didn't seem to matter what he did because Schlatt never seemed to care.

For a married couple the love was very one sided.

No matter what Schlatt did to Quackity he would never leave, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Whether he was hit, yelled at or forced to do something he didn't want to, he never stopped loving the other.

The low grunts and groans emitting from Schlatt's throat caused the shorter mexican to snap out of his thoughts. His hands gripped the dark red bed sheets he knelt on, his eyes half opened as pleasure was pulsating throughout his body. Yet that's not what he focused on, instead it was the warmth on his back from the taller males body pressing into him.

Schlatt's arms were tightly wrapped around Quackity's torso, pulling him up and closer so they were flush to one another. The brunette's chin rested on the noirnette's shoulder as he roughly planted kisses and love bites all over his neck. Adding more marks and bruises than there was when this all started.

The sex felt good, Quackity wouldn't be lying if he said that this was the best fucking he's ever had. Schlaty was an expert and knew exactly what to do and where to hit, it was absolute paradise.

But the feeling of being wanted, being loved, was so much better.

A few more minutes passed before both had the release they needed, once done Quackity would lay on the bed with a heavy breath while Schlatt began to clean things up. As the larger male stroked Quackity's cheek with his thumb the mexican couldn't help but lean into the touch with slight tears in his eyes.

There's that lonely feeling again..

It crept it's way into his chest almost immediately after they finished, Schlatt would finish cleaning and get dressed before leaving for the office like he always did. Leaving Quackity to lay on the bed and relax, or at least that's what he always though the mexican did.

Instead once the door was locked Quackity would break, curling himself into a ball as he tugs his Beanie over his eyes and cries. He hates this so, so much.

The tears refused to stop for hours until eventually he passed out while clinging to a pillow for any kind of affection he could drain from it. The smell of Schlatt's cologne in the pillow seemed to be enough to calm Quackity down enough to drift into a slumber.

This was always how it's been, ever since Schlatt became president he had begun to ignore his husband.

The only time they were ever held close to one another was during sex, which was quite rare. At least, times that Quackity actually wanted to was rare.

Schlatt was a man to take what he wanted, when he wanted. So whether Quackity was actually in the mood or enjoying it himself didn't play a huge part for Schlatt.

The loud knocking on the front door was finally able to wake up the vice president who was clinging tightly to his husbands pillow, tear stains littering the case.

It took Quackity a bit to get up and properly get dressed, a noticeable limp in his step as he winced.

Why did Schlatt always need to be so rough..

After finally getting a shirt over his head along with his classic blue hoodie and some dark grey sweats he would head towards the door. His beanie being placed properly on his head by time the door was opened.


	2. Finally some warmth..

He wasn't ready for the shock expression on the two boy's faces, that was until he remembered just how shitty he must look.

Tear streaks stained his tan cheeks, his eyes were red and puffy from his continuous crying only a few hours ago. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep for, but the noticeable lack of pain in his hips was enough to tell him it was more than an hour.

Both Karl and Sapnap were standing in the doorway, the shorter of the two had a hand over his mouth and a few tears swelling in his eyes while the taller simply stood there with a concerned look on his face. Eye’s wide and filled with concern as he slowly stepped forward towards Quackity.

With a hand reaching out Sapnap would pull Quackity into a tight embrace, mumbling silent apologies for interrupting something. He may not know exactly what was going on but based on what the mexican has said before he had a pretty good idea that Schlatt wasn’t exactly the best husband out there.

To be honest some of the things that Quackity has exposed that happens in the privacy of his home were horrifying. It was blatantly obvious the relationship was extremely abusive yet he never seemed to leave. No matter what Schlatt would do to him.

It concerned his friends yet they never pushed him into doing anything, who knows if it’s safe to speak up against the president. He doesn’t seem like somebody who would take arguments lightly. Especially if they are about how shitty of a person he was.

Silence fell over the three as Quackity melted into Sapnap’s embrace, when was the last time he was actually hugged in an affectionate way?

Sure Schlatt hugged him, but it was usually around others and used as a way to keep the Vice president close to him.

Slowly Karl would step forwards and join the hug, nobody spoke as if their tongues could no longer move to create sound. Even though it was deathly silent it was oddly comforting.

After a few minutes the two would release Quackity and start walking inside, they couldn’t risk somebody seeing this and telling Schlatt. Who knows how he would take it.

Once inside with the door shut and locked Quackity would break again. Falling onto the couch with his hands over his eyes, he held his head down in shame of appearing weak infront of his closest friends.

He hated this, oh he hated this so much. He was supposed to be the strong one, he was always there for the other two. He should be able to deal with his own issues, his own emotions without dragging them into this mess.

Yet that’s not how the other two saw it. Quackity was brave, he was strong and incredibly kind. He helped them both through thick and thin. When Dream chose George over Sapnap, Quackity was there to comfort him through his nights alone. When Karl came back from a terrible time travel, Quackity was there to help figure out the best way to ensure it wouldn’t happen. He’s always been there to help them.

So they needed to be there to help him.

Karl was the first to go over this time, he sat next to Quackity with tears in his own eyes, it hurt so much to see his best friend like this. Knowing he couldn’t do much to change this outcome, no matter what he changed in the past. It was like the world wanted to punish him in the most unbearable of ways.

Quickly Karl pulled Quackity into another hug, gently wiping away his tears as he hummed a soft melody in hopes of calming the others nerves.

Sapnap was the next over, he sat on the other side of Quackity and began to rub the man's back while explaining how none of this was his fault, how he wasn’t weak for getting help. He knew more than anyone that Quackity would blame this on himself.

Soft mumbles fell from Quackity’s lips, begging to know what he did to deserve this. He hated Schlatt, he hated how the man treated him, he hated knowing he was only used to get power. He hated the fact that he loved Schlatt.

It didn’t seem like Schlatt could do anything to make these feelings go away, he has hurt and abused Quackity mentally, emotionally and physically. Yet that didn’t change a thing. No matter how many scars and bruises Schlatt put on Quackity, no matter how many nights were spent crying himself to sleep alone on their bed, no matter how many times Schlatt admitted he had slept with somebody else. Quackity couldn’t bring himself to stop.

It was like some sick carnival game where you can never win and only ever lose.

For what felt like hours but was merely a few minutes the three sat holding each other trying to calm the short mexican from his breakdown. They never made him stop though, they knew he needed to let it out or else he’d tear himself apart again.

The warmth of Sapnap and Karl’s bodies pressed so tightly against his own made butterflies flutter in his chest, a gentle pink blush washed over his cheeks and his hands became sweaty. He felt over joy with the affection, wanting to cling to every last bit of it in hopes it would never escape from him. But he knew that he’d have to let go. He knew he’d be the one to pull away.

And he was.

Slowly shifting in between the two taller boys he would escape their grasps and adjust his beanie while forcing a small smile on his lips. He knew they both could tell it was fake but never brought it up. Quackity tends to hide his pain behind a smile and when he does it’s best not to bring it up.

Both Sapnap and Karl moved from their spots on the couch, Sapnap stood to his feet and headed towards the kitchen while Karl moved to sit on the other side of the couch knowing that Quackity needed his space and it was best to just give him it. Even though they all secretly wanted to hold or be held by one another again.


End file.
